If Only You Knew
by larrysaurusrex
Summary: When Gale's wife dies, he moves back to District 12 with his son, Carter. Carter meets Prim, Katniss's daughter. Probably better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Carter's P.O.V.

As I walked over to the wierd market called the Hob, I thought about my girlfried back in District 2. I kinda missed her, but not really. Her mother was one of the people that fought against my father, Gale Hawthorne, in the war. So she resents him, and, since she supported the Capitol, she's very greedy, and she taught her children to be that way, too. His girlfriend's name is Sami. She had strait blonde hair, which my father doesn't like, and gray eyes, which my father hated. Her mother doesn't like my looks very much. She says my strait as a pin black hair is ugly, and my gray eyes are not half as nice as her daughter's. I look exactly like my father, so that might be why she doesn't like me. As I was thinking this, I walked right into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going! You're gonna kill someone!" came a sarcastic voice. For some reason, it came from the ground. I looked down, and was shocked to see a girl down there.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, pulling her up. "I'm Carter Hawthorne." I said, knowing my mother would kill me if she were here. She hated our last name, because of my dad. He was one of the lead rebels in the war, so everyone respected us, even when they didn't like us.

"Oh, cool. I'm Primose Mellark. But, everyone calls me Prim. Are you new? I haven't seen you around." she said, her startling blue eyes staring into my gray ones.

"Yeah. I'm from District 2. My father and I moved here after my mother died." I really hoped she didn't say 'Sorry' like everyone else does. It gets annoying.

"Oh. Well. I live here. I can show you around. You know, you look exactly like my mom. Was your mom from here? Or your dad?" she asked, already walking into the Hob.

"Um, yeah my dad lived in a place called the Seam when he was a kid." I said, running to catch up with her. "He was in the war, then he moved to District 2."

"Oh, cool." She said, looking confused. Then some horrific old lady (and I mean old) walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"How's Katniss?" She asked anxiously.

"Hey, Greasy Sae. Mom's good. She's going hunting today. She's hoping to get a good dinner tonight. I don't know why, though. A lot of people are doing it."

"It's reaping day." I said. I knew because District 2 always celebrated today. The lady called Greasy Sae looked at me. "How did you know that? We almost never talk about it here."

"They always celebrate it in District 2. That's where I'm from." I said.

"Oh." She seemed to understand. "You're Gale's son, aren't you?" I nodded. "Well, then. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My mother died and my father said it was too much pain for him. So we moved back here." I said, after hesitating. You don't give out information to just anyone. But, this lady was nice. I had to.

"Carter? What's up?" my dad walked up behind me. Then he gasped. "Greasy Sae! Oh my gosh! It's so great to see you!" he said, trying to give her a hug.

"Oh no, no, no. You can't just barge in here and pretend like everythings fine. Especially today. She's not going to be happy to see you. And, with your son, she'll freak out." Greay Sae said.

"What are you talking about? She has a son and a daughter! With him, no less. I'm perfect compared to that animal. He tried to kill her more than once!" Dad was starting to get tears in his eyes.

I looked over at Prim, but she looked just as confused as I was. Her eyes asked, 'This is your dad?'and I nodded slightly. She looked back to him and said, "Sir, you must be Gale, Carter's father. I'm Prim. My mother is making a huge dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you and Carter would like to come. We'll have plenty of food for two more people." She attempted a smile, but failed miserably. She clearly didn't like speaking to adults. Dad looked appalled.

"What did you say your name was? Prim?" His eyes lit up. Ignoring the glares from Greasy Sae, he said, "We'd be delighted to. What time?" He was so excited.

"How about in two hours?" Dad nodded. "Okay see you then!" she said, running away, her black hair flying behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot, Greasy Sae screamed, "GALE HAWTHORNE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE GOING TO CRUSH HER! SHE WAS JUST GETTING OVER HER LITTLE SISTER'S DEATH, AND SHE STILL THINKS IT WAS YOUR FAULT! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK HER ALL OVER AGAIN?" Greasy Sae sounded way past furious. My jaw dropped to the ground. What was she talking about? And how dare she speak to my father like that!

"Calm down. You're going to lose your voice. A little girl invited me and Carter over. We are going and I don't know why you're making accusations." Dad was acting strangley calm, like he wasn't on the same planet as the rest of us.

"Fine. But do not break her heart. It's been broken too many times." Greasy Sae grumbled. Then she looked up guiltily. "But it's good to see you where you belong. In District 12. Give me a hug?"

"Oh, you know I couldn't say no to you!" Dad said. "I missed you so much." He said to her shoulder.

"I missed you, too. I haven't gotten much meat without you to help Katniss. Go hunting. Clear your head. Get me some meat. Think of what to say to her. I'll stay here with Carter." She smiled down at me.

"Alright." Dad said, and I realized he was looking at me, too. "But you take care of him. I've already lost his mother and Catnip."

"Ohh, you're so dramatic! Shoo, shoo!" He left after a quick hug from each of us.

Gale's P.O.V.

I ran to the hotel, changed, grabbed my bow and arrows, and sprinted to the woods. I was so excited to be back, I didn't realize that I was being followed. As soon as I reached the rock, I was shocked that this was where my legs had taken me. I sat down, and started mumbling under my breath. Then, it turned into talking to myself. I was so tired of having no one to talk to. So, I became my own therapist. "Oh Katniss. If only you knew the only you knew, I wouldn't be here alone. If only you knew, you wouldn't have married Peeta. If only you knew, your last name wouldn't be Mellark. If only you had given me time to explain, we'd be together right now. But, if only you had, I wouldn't have had a second chance with love. If only you had, I wouldn't have my son. If only you had, you wouldn't have two beautiful children. Maybe, it was for the best that you didn't know. But, I'll never stop wondering what would've happened if only you'd known, _it wasn't my bomb." _I could've talked to myself all night, but I heard a gasp. I froze, and slowly turned around. And, there was Katniss herself, with her jaw on the ground and her eyes shining.

"It wasn't your bomb?" She asked quietly. I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? As in, once you knew?" She was starting to get mad.

"Would it have done anything? Would you have believed me while the pain of losing Prim was so fresh in your mind?" I asked. I couldn't believe how unreasonable she was being.

She shrugged. "It would've helped with the nightmares." She was being stupid now.

I sighed, "Whatever, Katniss. It's not going to change anything now. My wife died, my son is has a horrible girlfriend, who's mother reminds me of Effie, which isn't good, my best friend is married to the guy I want to hate, but he's too nice, I want-" I got cut off because Katniss's arms were around me.

"I missed you, too, Gale. I'm sorry I doubted you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Okay, so I know I didn't do this last chapter, but I'm not Suzanne Collins, so I don't own ANY of this. If I was Suzzane Collins, Gale and Katniss would be together, and Peeta would be sitting at home, crying. :)(:**

** A/N: MyMusicisMyWorld, and drali11, thank you for reviewing. I will make it a KatnissDaughterxGaleSon, not a KatnissxGale. Katniss will be very happy with Peeta. :)(: Thank you for the idea, MyMusicisMyWorld! **

Gale P.O.V.

"I missed you, too, Gale. I'm sorry I doubted you." She pulled back and grinned. "Will you and your son come for dinner?" Katniss asked nervously, grinning slightly. I started laughing, thinking about how I was already planning to go over with Carter. She clearly thought I was laughing at her, and she punched my right arm. Long story short, I stopped laughing.

"Your very nice daughter already invited us, and we said yes." I said rubbing my arm, which was bright red. "Is that alright? Or are you mad at me again?" I asked, trying to be funny. I stopped being funny when she punched my left arm, too. "Okay, that's enough! You've gotten stronger in 16 years! Geez!" I rubbed my arm.

"Fine. I'll let you come over because I want to meet your son to see if he's anything like his father." Katniss said, still glaring at me. I smiled.

"So, how's Peeta?" I asked. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled happily.

"He's great! He still has a few flashbacks, but when he feels it coming on, he puts himself into the bomb shelter. Prim and Finnick are used to it now, but they still don't know why it happens. We are afraid they'll hate us for it. You know, since we killed people." Her face clouded over. I wanted to say she was silly, but I couldn't. I felt the same way, and still haven't told my son.

I walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "How old is Finnick?" I asked, trying to get her mind off the past.

"Finnick is twelve. Two years younger than Prim. We like to call him Finn. His character is much different than... Finnick's." She was struggling to keep back tears. Finnick's death hit her just as hard as Prim's did.

"Oh. Listen, I'm sorry about Finnick. At least he died knowing he what he was doing. Prim was... not expecting it." I said, looking down at my toes. So, I have to go find Carter and tell him to start getting ready." I turned to go. "See you at 5:30."


End file.
